The Lore of Fire
The Lore of Fire is embodied by Aqshy, the red wind of magic. Aqshy blows down from the north as a hot and searing wind. Temporal heat acts as a conduit for Aqshy, and so spells involving Aqshy almost always involve fire. It collects around open flames, volcanoes, and dry deserts scorched by the sun. Aqshy is wielded by the by the order of Bright Wizards who have their power-base in the Bright College in Altdorf. The Lore of Fire is extremely destructive, compromising nearly exclusively of "magical artillery". Aqshy is the Æthyr's fusion of the experience and notion of passion, in its widest possible sense. Fire in all its forms is the essence of Aqshy's Red Wind. The pyromantic spells of Aqshy - known as the Lore of Fire - are among the most powerful and direct spells known to Human Magisters. Bolts of flame, blades of fire and terrible infernos all lie within the power of a Wizard of Aqshy (usually known as a Bright Wizard). Aqshy also holds dominion over the hot emotions: brashness, courage, enthusiasm, dynamism, exuberance, vehemence, aggression, and excitement. This aids the spells of the Bright Order, and also shapes their natures, for Aqshy sears and moulds the mind of its Wizards to reflect its own passionate, impulsive nature. Bright Wizards may conjure up courage or a commanding presence with the aid of the Red Wind, but the patience and still wisdom of, say, the Light Order, is beyond them. Aqshy tears across the world as a searing wind, felt only by those who are sensitive to magic. It is attracted to passion, argument, excitement, and vehemence; in fact, to any who are experiencing any kind of heat - emotional, physical, or both. Empirical heat seems to draw the Wind of Aqshy, agitating it into an aggressive vortex. Aqshy, then, could truly be described as the flame that warms the heart and light fires in our bellies.(1) 'Spell List' Listed below are the spells from the Lore of Fire spell list. These spells and their detailed descriptions can be found in the Pathfinder Core Rulebook. Those spells not included in the Pathfinder Core Rulebook have been noted with their source material, as well as a detailed description for easy access. '0-Level Spells' :: Arcane Mark: Inscribes a personal rune on an object or creature (visible or invisible). :: Continual Flame:'' (2) ::: Evocation Light ::: Components: V, S, M ::: Casting Time: 1 standard action ::: Range: Touch ::: Effect: A flame, equivalent in brightness to a torch, springs forth from an object that you touch. The effect looks like a regular flame, but it creates no heat and doesn't use oxygen. A continual flame can be covered and hidden but not smothered or quenched. Light spells counter and dispel darkness spells of an equal or lower level. Material Component: You sprinkle ruby dust (worth 50 GP) on the item that is to carry the flame. ::: Duration: Permenent ::: Saving Throw: None ::: Spell Resistance: No :: Dancing Flames: Figment torches or other lights in a 10 ft. area. :: Daze:'' ' A single humanoid creature with 4 HD or less loses its next action. :: 'Detect Magic: ' Detects all spells and magic items within 60 ft. :: '''Detect Poison: Detects poison in one creature or small object. :: Flare: Dazzles one creature (-1 attack). :: Ghost Sound: Figment sounds. :: Mage Hand: 5-pound telekinesis. :: Message: Whisper conversation at distance. :: Open/Close: Opens or closes small or light things. :: Prestidigitation: Performs minor tricks. :: Ray of Fire: Ray deals 1D3 fire damage. A ray of fire projects directly from the Bright Wizard's fingertip, dealing 1D3 points of fire damage with a ranged touch attack to a single target. It will ignite flammable targets. :: Read Magic'''': Read scrolls and spellbooks. :: Resistance: '' Subject gains +1 on saving throws. :: ''Spark: Ignites flammable objects. PRG:APG :: Spark Cloud':'' (3a) :::: Evocation Fire :::: Components: V, S, M :::: Casting Time: 1 standard action :::: Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) :::: Effect: Cloud spreads 30 ft., 10 ft. high :::: Duration: 1 round/2 levels :::: Saving Throw: None :::: Spell Resistance: Yes :::: Casting Spark Cloud creates a burst of tiny sparks, much like a Cathayan firecracker. It is also potentially quite deadly - around concentrations of blackpowder and other flammable materials, for instance, or near oil lamps. Indeed, any area with flammable materials will likely become an unstoppable inferno within moments. Any creatures with exposed fliesh suffer 1D4 - 2 (minimum 1) points of damage every round they are in the cloud. Also, any flammable materials within the cloud have a 10% non-cumulative chance per round spend in the cloud of igniting. '''1st-Level Spells Casting Roll: 4+ :: Alarm: Wards an area for 2 hours/level. :: Bungle: Target takes a -20 penalty on its next attack or check. PRG:UM :: Burning Hands: 1D4/level fire damage (max 5D4). :: Cascading Fire Cloak: A blazing aura surrounds the Pyromancer, shielding them with protective flame providing +4 armour bonus to AC. :: Comprehend Languages: You understand all spoken and written languages. :: Crafter's Curse: Subject takes -5 on Craft skill checks. PRG:APG :: Crafter's Fortune: Subject gains +5 on next Craft check. PRG:APG :: Dancing Lantern: Animates a lantern that follows you. PRG:APG :: Detect Radiation: Reveals Warpstone radiation within 60 ft. ::::: Divination ::::: Casting Time: 1 standard action. ::::: Components: V, S ::::: Range: 120 ft. ::::: Area: Spherical emanation, centered on you. ::::: Duration: 10 minutes/level ::::: Saving Throw: None ::::: ::::: Spell Resistance: No ::::: You detect Warpstone (also known as Wyrdstone) radiation in the surrounding area. You see radioactive auras as a glowing green shimmer in the air that emanates from chunks of warpstone and objects that are in immediate contact or the nearby vicinity of warpstone; the brighter and more intense the green, the more powerful the radioactivity. This glow does not provide illumination or allow your to see in darkness, apart from being able to see the glow itself. The spell can penetrate barriers, but 3 feet of dirt or wood, 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, or a thin sheet of lead blocks it - although radiation can seep into such barriers, causing them to become radioactive (and thus visible to the spell) in time. ::::: :: Detect Secret Doors: Reveals hidden doors within 60 ft. :: Detect Undead: Reveals undead within 60 ft. :: Endure Fire: Exist comfortably in hot regions, or when surrounded by flames, or when completely engulfed in flame. :: Erase: Mundane or magical writing vanishes. :: Expeditious Retreat: Your base speed increases by 30 ft. :: Feed: Keeps a flame burning without fuel.(3b) :::: Necromancy :::: Components: V, S :::: Casting Time: 1 standard action. :::: Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) :::: Target: 1 fire or flame per 3 levels :::: Duration: Concentration :::: Saving Throw: None :::: Spell Resistance: No :::: When a fire cannot be fed with flammable material, the Pyromancer may feed it with his own life force. He may take 1D2 hot points of damage to maintain one 5 ft. x 5 ft. square of fire that cannot be fed by normal means. However, if something happens that would extinguish the fire (the person on fire dives into the water, for example) the Pyromancer takes 1D6 points of damage to keep the fire fed. :::: Note: the Pyromancer may keep the fire burning in any condition, even underwater, with this spell. Feeding a flame is a free action. :: Fiery Bolt: A bolt of fire darts from the Pyromancer's fingertip and always hits its target, dealing 1D4 +1 points of fire damage per 2 levels of the caster (maximum of 5D4 + 5). :: Fiery Grasp: The Pyromancer's hand is imbued with fire that can be used as a melee touch attack dealing 1D8 points of fire damage +1 point per caster level (maximum +20). :: Flame Shield: Barely visible disc of flame gives +4 to AC, blocks Magic Missiles. :: Flare Burst: As Flare, but effects all creatures in 10 ft. radius. PRG:APG :: Heightened Awareness: Your recall and ability to process information improve. PRG:ACG :: Hold Portal: Holds door shut. :: Identify: Gives +10 bonus to identify magic items. :: Invisibility Alarm: As alarm, but reacting only to invisible creatures. PRG:ACG :: Lock Gaze: Compels the target to look only at your for the duration of the spell. PRG:UC :: Magic Aura: Alters object's magic aura. :: Magic Weapon: Weapon gains +1 bonus. :: Memorize Page: Target perfectly memorizes one page of information. PRG:ACG :: Memory Lapse: Subject forgets events back to last turn. PRG:APG :: Mindlink: Communicate a great deal of information in an instant. PRG:OA :: Moment of Greatness: Doubles a morale bonus. PRG:UC :: Mount: Summons a riding horse for 2 hours/level. :: Nimbus of Flames: Outlines subjects with fire, canceling Blur, concealment, and the like. ::::: Evocation Fire ::::: Components: V, S ::::: Casting Time: 1 standard action. ::::: Range: Long (400 ft. + 40 ft./level). ::::: Area: Creatures and objects within a 5-ft. radius burst. ::::: Duration: 1 minute/level ::::: Saving Throw: None ::::: Spell Resistance: Yes ::::: Subject is surrounded and outlined by pale glowing flames. Outline subjects shed light as candles. Outlined creatures do not benefit from the concealment normally provided by darkness (though a 2nd-level or higher magical darkness effect functions normally), Blur, Displacement, Invisibility, or similar effects. The light is too dim to have any special effect on undead or dark-dwelling creatures vulnerable to light. The flames do not cause any harm to the objects or creatures outlined. ::::: :: Protection from Alignment: +2 to AC and saves, plus additional protection against selected alignment. :: See Alignment: Pick an alignment; in your sight, creatures an items with that alignment emit a ghostly radiance. PRG:UC :: Silent Image: Creates minor illusion of your design. :: Snapdragon Fireworks: Create 1 dragon firework/level. PRG:UM :: Sow Thought: You plant an idea, concept, or suspicion in the mind of the subject. PRG:ARG :: Touch of Combustion: Your successful melee touch attack causes the target to ignite in a violent burst of flame dealing 1D6 points of fire damage. PRG:ARG :: True Strike: +20 on your next attack roll. :: Unseen Servant: Invisible force obeys your commands. :: Ventriloquism: Throws voice for 1 min./level. :: 2nd-Level Spells Casting Roll: 8+ :: Adoration: You gain a bonus on Diplomacy checks and performance combat checks. PRG:UC :: Alter Self: Assume form of a Small or Medium humanoid. :: Anticipate Thoughts: Gain increasing bonuses to AC, attack rolls, and damage rolls against one creature. PRG:OA :: Apport Object: Send or receive a small object via teleportation. PRG:OA :: Arcane Lock: '' Magically locks a portal or chest. :: ''Bestow Weapon Proficiency: Grants a creature proficiency in a single weapon for a short period of time. PRG:UC :: Blood Blaze: The target gains a 5-foot-radius aura that causes the blood of creatures in that area to ignite upon contact with air. PRG:ARG :: Boiling Blood: '' Targets take fire damage; Orcs get +2 Strength. '''PRG:UM :: '''''Bullet Shield: You gain a +4 deflection bonus to AC against firearm attacks. PRG:UC :: Burning Gaze: Inflict 1D6 fire damage to creature by looking at it. PRG:APG :: Compassionate Ally: Target is compelled to help injured ally. PRG:UC :: Darkvision: See 60 ft. in total darkness. :: Delay Pain: Ignore pain for 1 hour/level. PRG:UM :: Detect Thoughts: Allows "listening" to surface thoughts. :: Elemental Speech (Ignan): Enables you to speak to Fire Elementals and other creatures with the Fire subtype. PRG:APG :: Endure Fire, Communal: As Endure Fire, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. ' PRG:UC' :: Fiery Shuriken: Calls forth several fiery projectiles ready to be flung at opponents. PRG:UC :: Fiery Touch: Gain fire damage touch attack. PRG:APG :: Fingerflames: Pull fire from an existing flame and hurl it (2D4 +2 damage per 2 caster levels). (3c) ::::: Evocation Fire ::::: Components: V, S ::::: Range: Medium (100 ft. + 5 ft./level) ::::: Target: Target Creature ::::: Duration: Instantaneous ::::: Saving Throw: Reflex half ::::: Spell Resistance: No ::::: Dipping their fingers into any fire, a Pyromancer may then fling it, creating an incendiary stream of blazing heat. While it will not burn for long without fuel (just long enough to land on something), the heat is surprisingly great, fed as it is by sorcerous will. When hurling the fiery bolt, the Pyromancer must succeed at a ranged touch attack roll to hit. The bolt deals 2D4 + 2 points of fire damage + (1D4+2) points of damage for every 2 levels beyond 3rd (maximum 10D4 + 20). :: Firebreath: Exhale a cone of flame at will. ' PRG:APG' :: Flaming Sphere: Ball of fire deals 3D6 fire damage. :: Heat Metal: Make metal so hot it damages those it touches. ::::: Transmutation Fire ::::: Components: V, S ::::: Casting Time: 1 standard action ::::: Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) ::::: Target: Metal equipment of one creature per two levels, no two of which can be more than 30 ft. apart; or 25 lb. of metal/level, all of which must be within a 30-ft. circle ::::: Duration: 7 rounds ::::: Saving Throw: Will negates (object) ::::: Spell Resistance: Yes (object) ::::: Heat Metal makes metal extremely warm. Unattended, nonmagical metal gets no saving throw. Magical metal is allowed a saving throw against the spell. An item in a creature's possession uses the creature's saving throw bonus unless its own is higher. ::::: A creature takes fire damage if its equipment is heated. It takes full damage if its armor is affected or if it is holding, touching, wearing, or carrying metal weighing one-fifth of its weight. The creature takes minimum damage (1 point or 2 points (see table) if it's not wearing metal armor and the metal that it's carrying weighs less than one-fifth of it's weight. ::::: On the first round of the spell, the metal becomes warm and uncomfortable to touch but deals no damage. The same effect also occurs on the last round of the spell's duration. During the second (and also the next to last) round, intense heat causes pain and damage. In the third, fourth, and fifth rounds, the metal is searing hot, causing more damage, as shown on the table below. ::::: Any cold intense enough to damage the creature negates fire damage from the spell (and vice versa) on a point-for-point basis. If cast underwater, Heat Metal ''deals half damage and boils the surrounding water. ::::: ''Heat Metal counters and dispels Chill Metal. :::::: :::::: ::: :: Investigative Mind: Roll twice and take the higher roll when using certain mental skills. PRG:ACG :: Knock: Opens locked or magically sealed door. :: Levitate: '' Subject moves up and down at your direction. :: ''Locate Object: Senses direction toward object (specific or type). :: Magic Mouth: Object speaks once when triggered. :: Molten Orb: '' Molten metal splash weapon deals 2D6 fire damage plus ongoing damage. '''PRG:ACG :: '''''Mount, Communal: As Mount, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. PRG:UC :: Obscure Object: Masks object against scrying. :: Oppressive Boredom: Target loses its next action. PRG:UM :: Pilfering Hand: You may seize an object or manipulate it from afar. PRG:UC :: Protection From Alignment, Communal: As Protection From Alignment, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. PRG:UC :: Protection From Arrows: Subject gains DR 10/Magic against ranged attacks. :: Psychic Reading: Read surface thoughts to learn information about a subject. PRG:OA :: Pyrotechnics: '' Turns fire into light or thick smoke. :: ''Resist Energy (Fire): Ignores first 10 (or more) points of damage per attack from fire. :: Returning Weapon: '' Grants a weapon the Returning special weapon ability. '''PRG:UC :: '''''Scorching Ray: Ranged touch attack deals 4D6 fire damage, +1 ray/four levels (max 3). :: See Invisibility: '' Reveals invisible creatures or objects. :: ''Share Language: Subject understands chosen language. PRG:APG :: Spontaneous Immolation: Target takes 3D6 points of fire damage and catches on fire. PRG:UC :: Tactical Acumen: '' You gain an additional +1 on attack rolls or to AC due to battlefield postitioning. '''PRG:UC :: '''''Touch of Idiocy: Subject takes 1D6 penalty to Int, Wis, and Cha. :: Unnatural Lust: '' Target is compelled to kiss or caress another. '''PRG:UM :: ''Warding Weapon: '' The weapon you use for the focus of this spell defends you, allowing you to cast spells without provoking attacks of opportunity. PRG:UC :: 3rd-Level Spells Casting Roll: 12+ :: '''''Adjustable Disguise: As Disguise Self, but you can change the disguise as a swift action. PRG:ACG :: Arcane Sight: '' Magical auras become visible to you. :: ''Ash Storm: Hamper vision and movement. PRG:UM :: Aura of Fire: '' Creates an aura of fire around you. '''PRG:APG :: '''''Aversion: Cause the target to avoid an object or location. PRG:OA :: Babble: '' Target becomes nauseated and causes nearby creatures to become fascinated. PRG:OA''' :: '''''Campfire Wall: Creates a shelter around a campfire. PRG:APG : :: Clairaudience/Clairvoyance: '' Hear or see at a distance for 1 min./level. :: ''Contagious Zeal: Grant bonuses and temporary hit points that spread from creature to creature. PRG:OA :: Contingent Action: Set the condition for triggering a target's readied standard, move, or swift action. PRG:ACG :: Darkvision, Communal: As Darkvision, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. PRG:UC :: Deep Slumber: Puts 10 HD of creatures to sleep. :: Dispel Magic: Cancels one magical spell or effect. :: Displacement: '' Attacks miss subject 50% of the time. :: ''Fearsome Duplicate: '' You create a larger and far more menacing version of yourself that you can send forth, manipulate like a puppet, and use to interact with others. '''PRG:ARG :: ''Fire Trail: '' Flammable liquid oozes from your pores, dripping onto the ground and spontaneously combusting. PRG:ARG :: '''''Fireball: 1D6 fire damage per level, 20-ft. radius. :: Firestream: '' A rushing stream of fire sprays from your outstretched hand, dealing 2D6 points of fire damage to every creature in the area. '''PRG:ARG :: '''''Flame Arrow: Arrows deal +1D6 fire damage. :: Fly: '' Subject flies at a speed of 60 ft. :: ''Haste: '' One creature/level moves faster, +1 on attack rolls, AC, and Reflex saves. :: ''Heroism: Gives +2 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks. :: Hold Person: Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level. :: Hostile Levitation: Levitates the targeted creature up off the ground. PRG:UC :: Illusory Script: '' Only select creatures can read text. :: ''Inflict Pain: '' Target takes a -4 penalty on attack rolls, skill checks, and ability checks. '''PRG:OA :: '''''Invisibility Sphere: Makes everyone within 10 ft. invisible. ::Locate Weakness: '' You roll damage twice when you roll damage for a critical hit and take the best damage. '''PRG:UC :: ::'''''Magic Circle Against Alignment: As Protection spells, but 10-ft. radius and 10 mins./level. ::Magic Weapon, Greater: Weapon gains +1 bonus/four levels (max +5). ::Major Image: As Silent Image, plus sound, smell and thermal effects. ::Mindlocked Messenger: ''' Target gains a message that can be given only to its intended recipient. '''PRG:ACG ::Nondetection: Hides subject from divination, scrying. ::Pierce Disguise: See through low-level magical disguises. PRG:ACG :: ::Protections From Arrows, Communal: As Protection From Arrows, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. ' PRG:UC' :: ::Protection From Fire: Absorbs 12 points/level of damage from fire. ::Rage: Gives +2 to Str and Con, +1 on Will saves, -2 to AC. ::Reckless Infatuation: Target is compelled to stay near another. PRG:UM ::Resist Fire, Communal: As Resist Fire, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. PRG:UC ::Restore Mythic Power: Transfers some of your mythic power to target. PRG:MA ::Returning Weapon, Communal: As Returning Weapon, but you may divide the duration among weapons touched. PRG:UC ::Secret Page: Changes one page to hide its real content. ::Seek Thoughts: Detects thinking creatures' thoughts. PRG:APG ::Share Glory: Imbues target with a fraction of your mythic nature. PRG:MA ::Share Language, Communal: As Share Language, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. PRG:UC ::Shrink Item: Object shrinks to one-sixteenth size. ::Slow: One subject/level takes only one action/round, -1 to AC, Reflex saves, and attack rolls. ::Suggestion: Compels a subject to follow stated course of action. ::Tiny Hut: Creates shelter for 10 creatures. ::Tongues: Speak and understand any language. ::Unadulterated Loathing: Target is compelled to avoid another creature. PRG:UM ::Unravel Destiny: Target suffers a penalty to multiple rules for every hero point they possess. PRG:APG '4th-Level Spells' Casting Roll: 16+ :: Additional Flame: Take control of an additional flame.(3b) :::: Evocation Fire :::: Casting Time: 1 action :::: Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./level) :::: Target: 1 fire :::: Duration: Concentration :::: Saving Throw: None :::: Spell Resistance: No :::: As a standard action the Pyromancer may attempt to take control of another flame by making a Concentration check (DC 12) to control and maintain the second flame. The mage may not have more than one additional flame active, but he may discontinue the support of a flame as a free action. :: Adjustable Polymorph: As Alter Self, but you can change the shape as a swift action. PRG:ACG :: Age Resistance, Lesser: Ignore penalties from middle age. PRG:UM :: Arcane Eye: Invisible floating eye moves 30 ft./round. :: Burning Head: A cackling skull made of flame flies across the battlefield terrifying your foes and causing fire damage. ::::: Evocation CompulsionFire ::::: Components: V, S ::::: Casting Time: 1 standard action ::::: Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) ::::: Target: Targeted creature and all creatures within 15 ft of the burning head ::::: Effect: Creates a skull made of flame that flies across the battlefield cackling maniacally and terrifying your foes and causing fire damage. ::::: Duration: 1 round/caster level or until it strikes a creature. ::::: Saving Throw: Will negates fear effect ::::: Spell Resistance: Yes ::::: A phantasmic flaming skull shoots from the Pyromancer in a straight direct path cackling insanely as it burns a a trail of destruction in its way. The target creature and all enemy creatures within 15 feet of the skull must make a Will saving throw (DC 10 + the Pyromancer's caster level) or be shaken for 1D4 rounds. When it strikes a creature it erupts into a ball of flame dealing 4D6 points of fire damage. Alternately, the Pyromancer may keep the head airborne and continue to make your foes take Will saving throws or become shaken. Shaken creatures must make a Will saving throw (DC 15 + Pyromancer's caster level) or become frightened. :: Charm Monster: Makes monster think it is your ally. :: Confusion: Subjects behave oddly for 1 round/level. :: Contingent Scroll: Transfer a scroll's power to the target, the scroll is then triggered as Contingency. PRG:ACG :: Crushing Despair: Subject takes -2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks. :: Curse of Burning Sleep: Creature catches fire the next time it sleeps for an hour. PRG:ACG :: Darkvision, Greater: See 120 ft. in total darkness. PRG:UM :: Daze, Mass: As Daze, but affecting multiple creatures. ' PRG:UM' :: Detect Scrying: Alerts you to magical eavesdropping. :: Detonate: Inflicts 1D8/level fire damage to all creatures within 15 ft. ' PRG:APG' :: Dimension Door: Teleports you a short distance. :: Dimensional Anchor: Bars extradimensional movement. :: Dragon's Breath: Gives you a red dragon's fiery breath weapon. PRG:APG :: Elemental Body I: Turns you into a Small Fire Elemental. :: Enchantment Foil: Trick opponents who try to cast enchantments on you. PRG:ACG :: Fire Shield: Creatures attacking you take fire damage; you're protected from cold damage. :: Fire Trap: Opened object deals 1D4 fire damage +1/level. :: Firefall: Causes fire to burst up, dealing 2D6 fire damage. PRG:APG :: Flaming Sphere, Greater: Rolling ball of fire deals 6D6 fire damage and ignights targets. ' PRG:ACG' :: Geas, Lesser: Commands subject of 7 HD or less. :: Globe of Invulnerability, Lesser: Stops 1st- through 3rd-level spell effects. :: Hellmouth Lash: Upon casting this spell, your tongue transforms into an energy whip weapon that can deal fire damage. PRG:ARG :: Illusory Wall: Wall, floor, or ceiling looks real, but anything can pass through. :: :: Invisibility, Greater: As Invisbility, but subject can attack and stay invisible. :: Locate Creature: Indicates the direction to familiar creature. :: Malicious Spite: '' Target is compelled to plot against another. '''PRG:UM :: ''Mirror Transport: '' Mirror becomes a multiple-use dimension door. PRG:ACG :: '''''Mnemonic Enhancer: Wizard only. Prepare extra spells or retain one just cast. :: Named Bullet: '' Makes single round of ammunition deal extra damage and never miss against a particular type of creature. '''PRG:UC :: '''''Nondetection, Communal: As Nondetection, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. ' PRG:UC' :: Obsidian Flow: Converts the surface of the ground into molten glass. PRG:UC :: Protection From Fire, Communal: As Protection From Fire, buy you may divide the duration among creatures touched. PRG:UC :: Remove Curse: Frees object or person from curse. :: Resilient Sphere: Force globe protects but traps one subject. :: Resilient Reservoir: Creates a magical well of retribution that a caster can unleash with blinding speed. ' PRG:ARG' :: :: Scorching Ash Form: This spell functions like Gaseous Form, except the target becomes a visible swirl of hot ash and smoke instead of harmless translucent gas. PRG:ARG :: Scrying: Spies on subject from a distance. :: Secure Shelter: Creates sturdy cottage. :: Share Senses: Perceive the world around your familiar. PRG:APG :: :: Spellcrash, Lesser: Target loses a 3rd-level prepared spell or spell slot. PRG:ACG :: Symbol of Slowing: '' Triggered rune slows creatures. '''PRG:UM :: '''''Tongues, Communal: As Tongues, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. PRG:UC :: Triggered Suggestion: As Suggestion, but triggered only and target doesn't remember the suggestion. PRG:ACG :: True Form: Removes Polymorph effects. PRG:APG :: Volcanic Storm: Hot rocks deal 5D6 damage. ' PRG:UM' :: Wall of Fire: 2D4 fire damage to 10 ft. and 1D4 to 20 ft. Passing through wall deals 2D6 fire damage +1/level. '5th-Level Spells' Casting Roll: ''' 20+ :: ''Break Enchantment:'' Frees subjects from enchantment, transmutations, and curses. :: ''Cone of Flame:'' 1D6/level fire damage. :: ''Damnation Stride:'' This spell functions like Dimension Door, except you leave behind a burst of fire. ''' PRG:ARG :: Dismissal: Forces a creature to return to its native plane. :: Dominate Person: Controls humanoid telepathically. :: Elemental Body II: You become a Medium Fire Elemental. :: Energy Siege Shot: A Large siege engine deals fire damage. Creatures and wood objects within 15 ft. of the attack may catch fire. ' PRG:UC' :: False Vision: Fools scrying with an illusion. :: Feeblemind: Subject's Int and Cha drop to 1. :: Fire Snake: Creates a serpentine path of fire 5 ft. long/level that deals 1D6 fire damage/level. PRG:APG :: Flame Strike: Smites foes with fire. (1D8/level) ::::: Evocation Fire ::::: Components: V, S ::::: Casting Time: 1 standard action ::::: Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) ::::: Area: Cylinder (10-ft. radius, 40 ft. high) ::::: Duration: Instantaneous ::::: Saving Throw: Reflex half ::::: Spell Resistance: Yes ::::: A Flame Strike produces a vertical column of fire roaring downward. The spell deals 1D8 points of fire damage per caster level (maximum 15D8). ::: Geyser: Creates a geyser of boiling water. PRG:APG ::: Hold Monster: As Hold Person, but any creature. ::: Hostile Juxtaposition: You create a dimensional link with a targeted creature and switch spots with it. PRG:UC ::: Hurl Fire: You can reach into an existing flame and hurl it at a target for 1D6 fire damage. :::::: Evocation Fire :::::: Components: V, S :::::: Casting Time: 1 round :::::: Range: Thrown :::::: Effect: See text :::::: Duration: See text :::::: Saving Throw: None :::::: Spell Resistance: No :::::: The Pyromancer may, as an attack, reach into a roaring fire, pick up a handful of fire, and throw it at an opponent, hoping to set him on fire. The range increment on this attack is 10 ft. This is thrown as a ranged attack and armour bonuses are ignored. Should he hit successfully, the attack inflicts 1D6 points of fire damage. This amount increases to 2D6 at 15th level and 3D6 at 20th level (The fire is treated as described in "Alchemist's Fire" and "Catching on Fire" in the Core Rulebook). It is then immediately extinguished, unless it has some form of fuel, as per the cited rules (i.e., the tossed fire cannot be kept burning with the Feed feature). The Pyromancer suffers 1 hit point each time this feature is used. :::: Lend Path: Temporarily transfers one of your mythic path abilities to target. PRG:MA :::: Mage's Private Sanctum: Prevents anyone from viewing or scrying an area for 24 hours. :::: Overland Flight: You fly at a speed of 40 ft. and can hustle over long distances. :::: Permanency: Makes certain spells permanent. :::: Persistent Image: As Major Image, but with no concentration required. :::: Planar Adaption: Grants immunity to harmful environmental effects of one particular plane of existence. PRG:APG :::: Planar Binding, Lesser: Traps elemental creature of 6 HD or less until it performs a task. :::: Polymorph: Gives one willing subject a new form. :::: Prying Eyes: 1D4 + 1/level floating eyes scout for you. :::: Secret Chest: Hides expensive chest on Ethereal Plane, you retrieve it at will. :::: Sending: Delivers short message anywhere, instantly. :::: Smug Narcissism: Target is distracted by its sense of self. :::: Spellsteal: You create a discordant blast of energy that disrupts the target's available magic and transfers knowledge of that magic to you. PRG:MC :::: Symbol of Scrying: Triggered rune activates scrying sensor. PRG:UM :::: Symbol of Sleep: Triggered rune puts nearby creatures into catatonic slumber. :::: Telekinesis: Moves object, attacks creature, or hurls object or creature. :::: Telepathic Bond: Link lets allies communicate. :::: Teleport: Instantly transports you as far as 100 miles per level. :::: Treasure Stitching: Objects on cloth become embroidered. PRG:APG :::: Truespeak: You can communicate with any creature that is not mindless. PRG:ARG :::: Village Veil: You throw an illusion over an area to make creatures that view or interact with it believe it has suffered some great catastrophe or calamity that renders it utterly worthless for their needs. PRG:ARG '6th-Level Spells' Casting Roll: 24+ :::: Age Resistance: Ignore penalties from old age. PRG:UM :::: Analyze Dweomer: Reveals magical aspects of subject. :::: Antimagic Field: Negates magic within 10 ft. :::: Battlemind Link: You and ally gain attack and AC bonuses. PRG:UM :::: Chains of Fire: This spell functions like Chain Lightning, except the spell deals fire damage instead of electricity damage. PRG:ARG :::: Cloak of Dreams: Causes living creatures within 5 ft. to fall asleep. ' PRG:APG' :::: Contagious Flame: Scorching rays cause 4D6 fire damage, then move on to new targets. PRG:APG :::: Contingency: Sets trigger condition for another spell. :::: Dispel Magic, Greater: As Dispel Magic, but with multiple targets. :::: Dust Ward: A magical item carried by anyone other than the target person turns to dust. PRG:MC :::: Elemental Body III: '' Turns you into a Large Fire Elemental. :::: ''Energy Siege Shot, Greater: As Energy Siege Shot, but you can affect any size siege engine. PRG:UC :::: Envious Urge: Target steals from or disarms others. PRG:UM :::: Fireflies: Creates a cloud of fiery insects to wreak havoc.(3a) ::::::: Conjuration (Creation)Fire ::::::: Components: V, S ::::::: Casting Time: 1 round ::::::: Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) ::::::: Effect: See text ::::::: Duration: See text ::::::: Saving Throw: None ::::::: Spell Resistance: Yes ::::::: The Pyromancer may, as a standard action, make a Spellcraft check (DC 13, adding his bonus). If successful he suffers 1D2 hit points of damage to create a 10 ft. by 10 ft. cloud of living "fireflies" from a fire at least 5 ft. by 5 ft. in size. The hit points suffered when creating the fireflies may not be healed until the fireflies are killed by immersion in water or dispelled by their creator, which can be done as a free action. ::::::: These creatures are controlled by their creator and resemble burning embers of flame floating on the wind. They last for 1 minute and do not need to be maintained by the Feed spell, nor do they require any combustible material as fuel. After one minute, the Pyromancer may take an additional 1D2 hit points of damage to extend the life of the cloud for another minute. The Pyromancer may continue extending the life of the cloude as long as he chooses, suffering an additional 1D2 hit points of damage for every extra minute. Any creature caught in the cloud suffers 1D4 hit points of damage every round unless wearing heavy clothing or some other sort of protection (at least light armour). The fireflies can move up to 10 ft. per turn. A Pyromancer can have one cloud of fireflies in existence starting at 12th level, two at 14th level, three at 15th level, four at 16th level, and five at 17th level. :::: Fire Seeds: Acorns and berries become grenades and bombs. :::::::: Conjuration (Creation)Fire :::::::: Components: V, S, M (acorns or holly berries) :::::::: Casting Time: 1 standard action :::::::: Range: Touch :::::::: Targets: Up to four acorns or up to eight holly berries :::::::: Duration: 10 min./level or until used :::::::: Saving Throw: None or Reflex half; See text :::::::: Spell Resistance: No :::::::: Depending on the version of Fire Seeds you choose, you turn acorns into splash weapons that you or another character can throw, or you turn holly berries into bombs that you can detonate on command. ::::::::: Acorn Grenades: As many as four acorns turn into special thrown splash weapons. An acorn grenade has a range increment of 20 feet. A ranged touch attack roll is required to strike the intended target. Together, the acorns are capable of dealing 1D4 points of fire damage per caster level (maximum 20D4) divided among the acorns as you wish. No acorn can deal more than 10D4 points of damage. ::::::::: Each acorn grenade explodes upon striking any hard surface. In addition to its regular fire damage, all creatures adjacent to the explosion take 1 point of fire damage per die of explosion. This explosion of fire ignites combustible materials adjacent to target. ::::::::: Holly Berry Bombs: You turn as many as eight holly berries into special bombs. The holly berries are usually placed by hand, since they are too light ot make effective thrown weapons (they can be tossed only 5 feet). If you are within 200 feet and speak a word of command, each berry instantly bursts into flame, causing 1D8 points of fire damage + 1 point per caster level to every creature in a 5-foot-radius burst and igniting any combustible materials within 5 feet. A creature in the area that makes a successful Reflex saving throw takes only half damage. ::::: Flame Barrier: Creates a spinning disk of blades made of flame. ::::::::: Evocation Fire ::::::::: Components: V, S ::::::::: Casting Time: 1 standard action ::::::::: Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) ::::::::: Effect: Wall of whirling blades up to 20 ft. long/level, or a ringed wall of whirling blades with a radius of up to 5 ft. per two levels; either form is 20 ft. high. ::::::::: Duration: 1 min./level ::::::::: Saving Throw: Reflex half or Reflex negates; see text ::::::::: An immobile, vertical curtain of whirling blades shaped of pure flame springs into existence. Any creature passing through the wall takes 1D6 points of fire damage per caster level (maximum 15D6), with a Reflex save for half damage. ::::::::: If you evoke the barrier so that it appears where creatures are, each creature takes damage as if passing through the wall. Each such creature can avoid the wall (ending up on the side of its choice) and thus take no damage by making a successful Reflex save. ::::::::: A Flame Barrier provides cover (+4 bonus to AC, +2 bonus on Reflex saves) against attacks made through it. :::: Form of the Dragon I: Turns you into a Medium Red Dragon. :::: Geas/Quest: As Lesser Geas, but affects any creature. :::: Getaway: Teleports you and select creatures to predetermined location. PRG:APG :::: Globe of Invulnerability: '' As Lesser Globe of Invulnerability, plus 4th-level spell effects. :::: ''Guards and Wards: Array of magic effects protect area. :::: Heroism, Greater: Gives +4 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks; immunity to fear; temporary hp. :::: Legend Lore: '' Let's you learn tales about a person, place, or thing. :::: ''Mage's Lucubration: Wizard only. Recalls spell of 5th level or lower. :::: Mislead: Turns you invisible and creates illusory double. :::: Named Bullet, Greater: As Named Bullet, but deals 2 points of damage for every caster level. :::: Permanent Image: Permanent illusion, includes sight, sound, smell, and thermal effects. :::: Planar Binding: As Lesser Planar Binding, but up to 12 HD. :::: Programmed Image: As Major Image, but triggered by event. :::: Sirocco: Hot wind does 4D6 damage, fatigues those damaged, and knocks creatures prone. PRG:APG :::: Spellcrash: Target loses a 5th-level prepared spell or spell slot. PRG:ACG :::: Suggestion, Mass: As Suggestion, affects 1 subject/level. :::: :::: Symbol of Persuasion: Triggered rune charms creatures. :::: Tar Pool: Converts the top layer of the ground into hot tar. PRG:UC :::: Transform: You gain combat bonuses. :::: True Seeing: '' Let's you see all things as they really are. :::: ''Utter Contempt: Target's attitude worsens by two categories. PRG:UM :::: Veil: Changes appearance of a group of creatures. :::: Vengeful Outrage: Target is compelled to destroy one enemy. PRG:UM '7th-Level Spells' Casting Roll: 28+ :::: Age Resistance, Greater: Ignore penalties from venerable age. PRG:UM :::: Arcane Sight, Greater: As Arcane Sight, but also reveals magic effects on creatures and objects. :::: Banishment: Banishes 2 HD/level of extraplanar creatures. :::: Circle of Clarity: Emanations hamper illusions and stealth. PRG:UM :::: Create Demiplane, Lesser: Create your own demiplane. PRG:UM :::: Deflection: Attacks that miss are redirected to the source of the attack. PRG:APG :::: Delayed Blast Fireball: 1D6/level fire damage; you can postpone blast for up to 5 rounds. :::: Dimensional Bounce: Teleport multiple times between two designated locations. PRG:ACG :::: Elemental Body IV: Turns you into a Huge Fire Elemental. :::: Ethereal Jaunt: You become ethereal for 1 round/level. :::: Expend: Wastes creatures' limited use magical ability. PRG:APG :::: Firebrand: Allies gain flaming weapons, immunity to your fire spells, and a one-use ray of fire attack. PRG:APG :::: Fire Storm: Deals 1D6 fire damage/level. ::::::: Evocation Fire ::::::: Components: V, S ::::::: Casting Time: 1 standard action ::::::: Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) ::::::: Area: Two 10-ft. cubes per level. ::::::: Duration: Instantaneous ::::::: Saving Throw: Reflex half ::::::: Spell Resistance: Yes ::::::: When a Fire Storm spell is cast, the whole area is shot thorugh with sheets of roaring flame. The raging flames do not harm natural vegetation, ground cover, or any plant creatures that you wish to exclude from damage. Any other creatures within the area takes 1D6 points of fire damage per caster level (maximum 20D6). Creatures that fail their Reflex save catch on fire, taking 4D6 points of fire damage each round until the flames are extinguished. Extinguishing the flames is a full-round action that requires a DC 20 Reflex save. :::: Fly, Mass: One creature/level gains ability to fly. PRG:APG :::: Form of the Dragon II: Turns you into a Large Red Dragon. :::: Grasping Hand: Hand provides cover, pushes, or grapples. :::: Hold Person, Mass: As Hold Person, but all within 30 ft. :::: Hostile Juxtaposition, Greater: You may target one creature for every four of your caster levels. PRG:UC :::: Insanity: Subject suffers continous confusion. :::: Instant Summons: Prepared object appears in your hand. :::: Invisibility, Mass: As Invisibility, but affects all in range. :::: Limited Wish: Alters reality (within limits). :::: Mage's Magnificent Mansion: '' Door leads to extradimensional mansion. :::: ''Phase Door: '' Creates an invisible passage through a barrier. :::: ''Planar Adaption, Mass: As Planar Adaption, but affects multiple creatures. PRG:APG :::: Plane Shift: As many as eight subjects travel to another plane. :::: Polymorph, Greater: Gives one willing subject a new, more powerful form. :::: Power Word - Blind: Blinds creature with 200 hp or less. :::: Scrying, Greater: As Scrying, but faster and longer. :::: Sequester: Subject is invisible to sight and scrying; renders creatures comatose. :::: Spell Turning: Reflect 1D4+6 spell levels back at caster. :::: Symbol of Stunning: Triggered rune stuns creatures. :::: Teleport Object: As Teleport, but effects a touched object. :::: Teleport, Greater: '' As Teleport, but no range limit and no off-target arrival. :::: ''Vision: '' As Legend Lore, but quicker. :::: ''Walk Through Space: '' You can spend a move action to teleport 30 feet or to stand while prone without provoking attacks of opportunity. '''8th-Level Spells Caster Roll: 32+ :::: '''''Antipathy: Object or location affected by spell repels certain creatures. :::: Binding: Utilizes an array of techniques to imprison a creature. :::: Charm Monster, Mass: As Charm Monster, but all within 30 ft. :::: Clenched Fist: Large hand provides cover, pushes, or attacks your foes. :::: Create Demplane: As Lesser Create Demiplane, but larger and with planar traits. PRG:UM :::: Demand: As Sending, plus you can send suggestion. :::: Dimensional Lock: Teleportation and interplanar travel blocked for 1 day/level. :::: Discern Location: Reveals exact location of a creature or object. :::: Flame Serpent: Creates a snake our of living flame which obeys your commands.(3d) ::::::: Evocation CreationFire ::::::: Components: V, S ::::::: Casting Time: 1 round ::::::: Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) ::::::: Effect: See text ::::::: Duration: See text ::::::: Saving Throw: None ::::::: Spell Resistance: Yes ::::::: The Pyromancer may, as a standard action, make a Spellcraft check (DC 15). If successful, he suffers 1D4 hit points of damage and creates a serpent of fire from a 5 ft. by 10 ft. or bigger fire. The hit points suffered when creating the serpent may not be healed until the serpent is destroyed by immersion in water, or dispelled by its creator, which can be done as a free action. ::::::: The creature can be controlled by its creator without a die roll. The serpent's size is 5 ft. by 10 ft., and it can only be harmed by immersion in water (which causes it to be instantly destroyed) and by water-based magic. The serpent moves at a rate of 20 ft. per round. The Pyromancer may attack with the serpent by making a melee touch attack with his flame serpent rating (1 at 16th level, 2 at 17th level, 3 at 18th level, 4 at 19th level and 5 at 20th level) as a bonus. If the serpent hits, it deals damage equal to a 1D4 x its creator's flame serpent rating. ::::::: On every subsequent hit, the serpent's damage is reduced by 1D4. This continues untilt the serpent can deliver no more damage, at which point it is a tiny wisp of flame that crawls away to recuperate (requiring an open flame, which will restore it at the rate of 1D4 damage per round of immersion, up to its original maximum). A Pyromancer can maintain a number of flame serpents equal to his flame serpent rating. :::: Form of the Dragon III: Turns you into a Huge Red Dragon. :::: Frightful Aspect: You take on a terrifying, Large-sized form of yourself and emit an aura that causes creatures to become shaken or frightened. PRG:UC :::: Incendiary Cloud: Deals 6D6 fire damage/round. :::: Irresistable Dance: Forces subject to dance. :::: Maze: Traps subject in extradimensional maze. :::: Mind Blank: Subject is protected from mental/emotional magic and scrying. :::: Moment of Prescience: You gain +1/level insight bonus on a single attack roll, check, or save. :::: Planar Binding, Greater: As Lesser Planar Binding, but up to 18 HD. :::: Polymorph Any Object: Changes a subject into anything else. :::: Power Word - Stun: Stuns creature with 150 hp or less. :::: Prediction of Failure: '' Target is permanently shaken and sickened, and may gain a spellblight. '''PRG:UM :::: '''''Protection From Spells: Confers +8 resistance bonus. :::: Prying Eyes, Greater: As Prying Eyes, but with True Seeing. :::: Screen: Illusion hides area from vision and scrying. :::: Spellcrash, Greater: Target loses a 7th-level prepared spell or spell slot. :::: Symbol of Insanity: Triggered run renders nearby creatures insane. :::: Sympathy: Object or location attracts certain creatures. :::: Telekinetic Sphere: As Resiliant Sphere, but you move the sphere telekinetically. :::: Temporal Stasis: Puts subject into suspended animation. :::: Trap the Soul: '' Imprisons subject within gem. :::: ''Wall of Lava: Wall damages foes that try to enter, periodically launces lava at nearby targets. PRG:APG '9th-Level Spells' Casting Roll: 36+ :::: Ascension: You imbue a number of creatures with mythic power. PRG:MA :::: Create Demiplane, Greater: As Create Demiplane, but larger and with more planar traits. PRG:UM :::: Crushing Hand: Large hand provides cover, pushes, or crushes your foes. :::: Dominate Monster: As Dominate Person, but any creature. :::: Etherealness: Travel to the Ethereal Plane with companions. :::: Fiery Body: You gain various fire-related powers. PRG:APG :::: Fiery Doom: Creates an enormous storm of fire which rains down upon the area.(3c) ::::::: Evocation CreationFire ::::::: Components: V, S ::::::: Casting Time: 1 round ::::::: Range: Long (400 ft. + 50 ft./level) ::::::: Area: Four 10 ft. cubes per level ::::::: Duration: 1 round per level ::::::: Saving Throw: Reflex half ::::::: Spell Resistance: No ::::::: The Pyromancer may, as a standard action, make a Spellcraft check (DC 22). If successful he suffers 3D6 hit points of damage to create an enormous storm of fire and brimston that rains down upon his enemies (made from a fire of at least 50 ft. by 50 ft.). The damage suffered may not be healed until the spell's duration ends. The Pyromancer may voluntarily end the spell at any time. ::::::: If the first Spellcraft check is successful, the Pyromancer immediately makes another Spellcraft check to determine damage. The DC for the check is 10 + 1 per 1D10 points of damage to be dealt (maximum 20D10). If it succeeds, fire and brimstone rain down upon the spell's area of effect, dealing the specified damage to everything within the area each round. However, if the check is unsuccessful, the spell's full damage (the amount of damage multiplied by the number of rounds of the spell's maximum duration) is inflicted upon the Pyromancer, with no saving throw allowed. For instance, if the second check fails and the Pyromancer intended to deal 20D10 points of damage, and he is a level 10 Bright Wizard, he would immediately suffer 20D10 points of damage. ::::::: Any creatures slain by this spell are reduced to fine white ash. This spell only harms living matter; inanimate matter is unaffected by Fiery Doom. In the case of a failed second Spellcraft check, the Pyromancer takes the requisite damage and, if the injury proves fatal, explodes in a torrent of flame. :::: Firebird: Creates a Huge bird out of living flame which obeys your commands.(3e) :::::::: Evocation CreationFire :::::::: Components: V, S :::::::: Casting Time: 1 minute :::::::: Range: Close (25 ft. + 2 ft./level) :::::::: Effect: See text :::::::: Duration: 24 hours (or until dispelled; see text) :::::::: Saving Throw: None :::::::: Spell Resistance: No :::::::: The Pyromancer may, as a standard action, make a Spellcraft check (DC 18). If successful he suffers 3D6 hit points of damage to create an enormous and strangely beautiful bird made of flames from a fire of at least 20 ft. by 20 ft. The damage suffered when creating the firebird may not be healed until the bird is destroyed by immersion in water or dispelled by its creator, which is a free action. :::::::: The firebird's wingspan is approximately 40 ft. (but for game purposes is placed on a 20 ft. by 20 ft. base) and has a movement of 60 ft. when moving (flying). It can be controlled by its creator without a die roll. The bird cannot be harmed except by immersion in water (which causes it to be dispersed) or by water-based magic. Pyromancers may use the firdebird as a steed that can carry a total of six people up to 250 miles per day. The firebird's touch does not burn, but it can explode in a huge ball of fire (5D6 concussion damage and 5D6 fire damage to all creatures within 10 ft. of the firebird) if its creator wishes. This is done as an attack action for the firebird; doing so causes it to extinguish itself utterly. The firebird may not attack or take any actions other than moving, carrying passengers or exploding. :::: Foresight: "Sixth sense" warns of impending danger. :::: Freedom: Releases creature from imprisonment. :::: Gate: Connects two planes for travel or summoning. :::: Heroic Invocation: Grants a number of creatures bonuses on attacks and damage, temporary hit points, and immunity to fear and charm effects. PRG:UC :::: Hold Monster, Mass: As Hold Monster, but all within 30 ft. :::: Imprisonment: Entombs subject beneath the earth. :::: Mage's Disjunction: Dispels magic, disenchants magic items. :::: Meteor Swarm: Four meteors each deal 6D6 fire damage. :::: Mind Blank, Communal: As Mind Blank, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. PRG:UC :::: Overwhelming Presence: Creatures bow before you as if you were divine. PRG:UM :::: Power Word - Kill: Kills one creature with 100 hp or less. :::: Refuge: Alters item to transport its possessor to your abode. :::: Symbol of Strife: Triggered run makes creatures attack. PRG:UM :::: Symbol of Vulnerability: Triggered run gives penalties. PRG:UM :::: Teleportation Circle: Teleports creatures inside circle. :::: Time Stop: You act freely for 1D4 + 1 rounds. :::: Wall of Suppression: Creates a wall that disables magic. PRG:APG :::: Wish: As Limited Wish, but with fewer limits. 'Sources' *1: Realms of Sorcery (Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 2nd Edition), p. 34, p. 36 *2: Player's Handbook (Dungeons & Dragons, 3rd Edition) *3: Swashbuckling Arcana (Swashbuckling Adventures) **a: p. 90 **b: p. 85 **c: p. 87 **d: p. 89 **e: p. 88 Category:Winds of Magic Category:Lores Category:Spell Lists